Highschool
by rrfanforever
Summary: Completed...Ross & Rachel in highschool. Some chapters rated strong R
1. Chapter 1

Friends is not mine & never will be

This is a story about Ross & Rachel. Monica is in the first part but that's about it. Ross and Monica's parents are only mentioned briefly.

This is my first fic so please be easy on me

**High school**

Everyone thought he was a geek. Everyone but Rachel Green, she couldn't tell anyone how she felt though not even her best friend Monica who was Ross's younger sister. Ross was in grade 11; Monica & Rachel were in grade 10.

Rachel knew that Ross liked her but there was nothing she could do about it as all her friends (except Monica) were really snotty & thought Ross wasn't very good looking. He was sexy to her though he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in a man. Yes man. Ross to her was the most handsome man she knew.

Every Friday night Rachel would spend the night at Monica's, one night in particular would change her life forever.

Rachel: Hey Mon can I ask you something.

Monica: Sure Rach what's up?

Rachel: Ummm your gonna think I am crazy when I tell you this.

Monica: No honey I would never think that of you.

Rachel: Monica I have a crush on Ross.

Monica: WHAT, OMG OMG Rachel that's great you have to tell him he will be so happy.

Rachel: No Monica I can't tell him.

Monica: and just why not if you like him you have to tell him.

Rachel: Monica you know as well as I do if I tell Ross I like him my other friends will ditch me.

Monica: Rachel Karen Green listen to yourself if you like Ross you HAVE to tell him. Don't let what those other girls think get to you.

Rachel: OK Monica calm down, I will go tell him tonight after everyone is asleep.

Monica: why wait till everyone is asleep? Ohhhhhh you want to see if anything is going to happen aren't you.

Rachel: Maybe. (giggling a bit to herself)

It is now 11pm on Friday night, Monica and Rachel are in Monica's room watching a movie & eating popcorn. Suddenly Ross pokes his head in her room.

Monica: Ross what are you doing in my room.

Ross: Just thought I would come see what you guys are doing, mom & dad have gone to bed & I am bored. Chandler & I were supposed to go out tonight but he's got the flu so now I am stuck at home on a Friday night talking to you.

Monica: well Rach & I are just sitting here watching a movie..

Ross: Can I watch it with you guys.

Rachel: Sure Ross come sit down.

Ross: ok. (he grabs a pillow & sits on the floor)

Rachel: Hey Ross can I ask you something.

Ross: Sure.

Rachel: if you liked someone but were scared to ask if they liked you would you ask them anyway.

Ross: well to be honest I have been in love with someone since I was in the 9th grade but she would NEVER go for someone like me.

Rachel: why do you think that Ross.

Ross: because Rach she is the most beautiful girl in school & I am just a big dumb geek.

Rachel: oh Ross your not a geek yr just shy.

Ross not believing what he just heard was speechless.

Rachel: hey Ross you ok.

Ross: huh yeah I, I yeah I'm fine.

Ross & Rachel had noticed that Monica had fallen asleep watching the movie. Rachel was yawning so Ross decided that he should go up to his room.

Ross: Well Rach I should let you go to bed now I will see you in the morning.

Rachel: Umm Ross can I talk to you about something?

Ross: Yeah sure.

Rachel: Can we go talk in your room so we don't wake up Monica?

Ross not sure what was happening immediately says "SURE".

They walk up the stairs to the attic where Ross's room was he had moved up there when he went into grade 10 to get more privacy from the rest of his family.

Rachel had never been in Ross's room but Monica had told her about all his dinosaur stuff. Ross's room was huge he had the whole attic for his room & he loved it.

Ross: So Rach what did you want to talk to me about?

Rachel: Well Ross umm it's kind of personal.

Ross: What do you mean Rachel?

Rachel: Well Umm I, Ross I, well I don't know how to tell you this.

Ross: What is it Rachel. Is it your father? Did he hurt you?

Rachel: oh god no Ross it's nothing like that. It's actually quite wonderful I hope.

Ross: Rachel please you have to tell me what's going on.

Rachel: Ross I think we should sit down.

Ross: ok well come over & sit on my bed.

Rachel: ok Ross well here it goes. Ross, I, well I, I like you Ross

Ross: You LIKE ME.

Rachel: yes Ross I like you.

Ross: like me as in because I am Monica's brother or like me as in you want to kiss me.

Rachel smiled, I like you as in I want to kiss you Ross.

Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel Green LIKED him. Him the biggest geek Lincoln High

Ross: Rachel I don't know what to say.

Rachel: Well saying you like me to would be a start.

Ross: well do you remember when you asked me if I liked someone would I tell them.

Rachel: yeah.

Ross: well that someone I was talking about that I have been in love with since the 9th grade Rachel, that was you. I am in love with you & always have been.

Hearing that Rachel put her hands on either side of Ross's face & softly kissed him. Ross not wanting it to stop opened his mouth inviting her to slip her tongue in. Knowing what he wanted she did the same. The next thing they knew they were rolling around on Ross's bed.

Ross couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Rachel Green, Rachel Green the hottest girl in high school. He was in heaven.

Rachel moaned as Ross put his hands allover her body, he was running his hands up & down her back. He wanted so much to touch her bare skin. She was feeling the same way so without even thinking she sat up & took her blouse off hoping he would do the same with his t-shirt.

Ross lifted his shirt up over his head after seeing Rachel take her blouse off he was stearing at her chest in wonderment. He couldn't believe that she was in his room on his bed with only a bra & skirt on.

Rachel took Ross's hand & placed it on her breast. She wanted him to touch her & he wasn't going to resist.

Ross she said... I want you to. to

Ross looked at her & knew exactly what she wanted. He unhooked her bra from behind & slipped it off. When it fell to the bed he cupped her breasts in his hands rubbing them oh so softly. Rachel was enjoying every minute of his touch, he had very soft hands & her body reacted very well to his touch. Ross laid her down on the bed & with one hand was rubbing her breasts & the other was making its way down her body. Rachel was quivering with his every touch she to was feeling his body with her hands & he loved it.

Ross made his way down to Rachel's skirt. She jumped a little when he put his hand under the fabric & felt the top of her panties.

Do you want me to stop? he said quietly

No, don't stop I want to feel you. With that Ross unzipped her skirt & slipped it off her body. Rachel was now lying in front of him in only her underwear. She noticed that he though was still in his jeans so she reached down & undid his pants & took them off of him. She noticed right away that he was VERY excited. "My My Mr. Geller I think you are happy to see me" she said. I sure am Ross replied. I have a confession Ross. I have never done this before, she said quietly. Well I have fooled around but never gone this far so I have never seen one before.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends still isn't mine but I do own 9 seasons

This section will be rated **R **for some sexual content.

Ross was happy to hear that Rachel had never had sex yet. He had heard that she had with the captain of the football team Chip Matthews, now he knew it was just a rumor. Ross got up & kissed her on the cheek. She wanted more though.

Ross please I want to see you, all of you she said. Ross stood up & slowly removed his boxers. He was now standing in front of her completely naked. Rachel smiled & got up & walked over to him put her arms around his neck & gave him a very passionate kiss. With that Ross was very much at attention. He pushed her down on the bed & with that went straight for her panties, pulling them off with all he was worth. Rachel had never felt like this before. She was moaning with Ross's every touch. He to was in awe with this woman under him on his bed, naked.

Ross I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside me.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to take advantage of her they hadn't even gone out & here he was feeling her up on his bed & she was letting him do it. Ross leaned into Rachel & began to kiss her again his hands roaming down her body. He stopped when he reached her bellybutton not knowing if he should go any farther. Rachel feeling the heat of his touch pushed his hand farther down on her body inviting him to put his fingers inside of her. She opened her legs just enough to let him know it was ok. Ross then opened her with his fingers & slid one in, feeling how wet she was he put another one in, Rachel jumped at the second finger entering her.

Are you ok he asked. Oh god yes I am fine she answered. Ross can I touch you she asked, she was breathing really heavily as he was putting his fingers in & out of her. Ross turned around so that they were laying head to toe to one another. Rachel took his penis in her hands & began to stoke it. Ross let out a very loud moan, he was enjoying her touch. Then without warning she took his penis in her mouth & for someone who had never done that before discovered that she was very good at it. Ross couldn't take it anymore he had to be inside of her.

He got up & ran to his bathroom looking for a condom. He knew that he couldn't have sex with Rachel without a condom. When he got back to his bed the look on Rachel's face was that of someone who was very happy. He crawled into his bed beside her. They were kissing & touching each other as if they had done this a million times before. For Ross he had in his dreams already had sex with Rachel. Now he was living it.

Rachel pulled Ross on top of her & wrapped her legs around him.

Ross: Rach I need to put the condom on first.

Rachel: Ok but hurry.

Ross: don't worry I will.

Ross quickly put the condom on his penis & got on top of her once more. He held himself up by his arms as not to lay on her completely, she was so small & fragile he thought to himself. Kissing her then lowering himself between her legs Ross guided his penis into Rachel. She let out a loud moan, not one of pain but of complete pleasure. He started to move his hips entering her more & more each time. They were very much into it when Ross remembered that this was Rachel's first time. He slowed down so that he would not hurt her. He made sure to ask her often if she was ok. She would just moan out "Yesss"

When it was all over Rachel just laid with her head on Ross's chest. She was stroking his arms & chest. Ross was rubbing her back while kissing her softly on the top of her head. Ross she said. Yes Rachel. Can I ask you something? Well of course you can Rach. Well Umm I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend? Ross couldn't believe it, but after the night he was having it was music to his ears. Oh Rachel I would love to be your boyfriend.

Ok let me know if I should continue, I will include the rest of the gang if wanted (I think they should be part of this don't you?)


	3. Chapter 3

Friends still isn't mine

OMG wow tks for the reviews. I am honored. I know it was a bit sudden for them to have sex right away but they just discovered that they like each other & got caught in the moment. I did however change the rating to T due to the storyline.

Ross couldn't believe it Rachel just asked him to be her boyfriend. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Rachel: Ross I really should get back down to Monica's room before she wakes up & realizes I am not there.

Ross: Ok honey he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Rachel: Ross can we please wait a couple days before we tell everyone about us, I just don't want people making a big deal out of it all.

Ross: Are you embarrassed of me Rachel?

Rachel: Oh god no Ross I just don't want rumors to start. I want to tell everyone that I am the girlfriend of the sexiest man in highschool.

Ross: ok Rach but I am going to want to kiss you whenever I see you.

Rachel: I am going to want to kiss you to & I will when the time is right.

With that Rachel put her clothes back on & went down to Monica's room with the biggest smile on her face. Monica heard her friend come into the room & woke up.

Monica: Hey Rach its 3am where have you been?

Rachel: Ummm I was up in Ross's room.

Monica: OMG Rachel really what happened.

Rachel: Mon I am not going to tell you what happened Ross is your brother.

Monica: Rachel are you telling me that you & Ross had sex?

Rachel: Ummm well I am not telling you we did but I am not telling you we didn't either.

Monica: You had sex didn't you?

Rachel: Yes Monica we had sex.

Monica: So what does this mean, are you guys in love, are you going out now?

Rachel: Well I am not sure about the love part but I do know that I like him A LOT. And yes we are going out I asked Ross if he would be my boyfriend & he said YES.

Monica: Oh Rachel that's wonderful, my best friend & my brother.

Rachel: I know Monica. It is just so wonderful. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone in my life I know I am only 16 but this just feels so right. When Ross was kissing me it was so tender. I couldn't help myself I just wanted him so bad.

Monica: Ok Rach that's enough please don't tell me anymore remember he is still my brother.

Rachel: Ok Mon I have to get some sleep it's been a pretty intense night I gotta tell you.

Saturday morning started out about the same as every other day in the Geller house. Ross was sitting on the couch reading a book, while Monica & Rachel were in the kitchen talking. Ross came into the kitchen to see what the girls were talking about when Rachel got up & gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ross was shocked he thought they weren't telling anyone about them yet. Monica spoke up & said "Ross I know about you guys & I think it's wonderful"

Monica decided to let the two new lovebirds spend the day together to talk about their new relationship. She called one of her other friends to go shopping.

Ross and Rachel went for a walk in the park they were walking hand in hand when Rachel saw one of her school friends Sarah. She let go of Ross's hand & this made him a bit upset but he understood.

Sarah: Hey Rach how are you?

Rachel: I am good Sarah, what are you doing at this park its no where close to where you live?

Sarah: My boyfriend Jimmy lives up the road & I am waiting to see him. My parents don't know we are going out yet so we have to meet in private.

Rachel: Yeah I know what you mean.

Sarah: So who's this guy you're with I don't think I know him.

Rachel: Umm Sarah this is Ross Geller, Monica's brother.

Sarah: The science geek!

Rachel: (a bit loud) Sarah his is **NOT** a geek & for your information he is my boyfriend!

Sarah: YOU'RE WHAT! OMG the girls at school are going to run you out of the pack, you are such a loser now Rachel.

Rachel: you know what Sarah I don't care, I love Ross & if you guys can't accept that then you were never my friends to begin with!

With that Rachel grabbed Ross by the hand & walked away. Ross was totally shocked he couldn't believe that Rachel stood up to one of her snotty friends. He realized right then & there that they were meant to be together.

Rachel: Hey Ross I am really sorry about what happened back there, but I couldn't let her talk about you like that.

Ross: Rach I just don't know what to say, I thought you wanted to let people know gradually. But I am very grateful that you stood up for me.

Rachel: Oh Ross I have to tell everyone now I just want them to know that we are a couple.

Ross was so happy to hear that. He leaned over & gave Rachel a soft kiss which she soon turned into a more passionate one.

Rachel: Hey Ross I really should be getting home. I have a book report due on Monday & I haven't even read the book yet.

Ross: Maybe I could come over & help you with it?

Rachel: Yeah I would like that. You can meet my parents (she said with a smile).

Ok tell me what you think so far. I have decided to expand the story to include more people. Joey & Phoebe will make a appearance soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends still not mine

Rachel & Ross walked into Rachel's house & her parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie. (Her parents are still together). Mom, Dad there is someone I want you to meet she said dragging Ross in by the hand.

Rachel: Mom, Dad this is Ross. He's Monica's brother & my boyfriend.

Sandra: Oh Rachel honey that's great. Nice to meet you Ross I hope you treat my baby girl nice.

Leonard: Ross nice to meet you son, you better not hurt my little girl or you will have to answer to me. (giving him a stern look)

Ross: No sir Mr. Green. I really like Rachel & would never do anything to hurt her

Rachel: Mom, Dad Ross is going to help me with my book report so we are going to go up to my room. Ok dear they reply

Rachel & Ross go up to her room hand in hand. Ross sits at her desk while Rachel goes right over to her bed & grabs the book for her report.

Rachel: Hey Ross come sit over here with me.

Ross: Oh Rach I don't think I should do that in your parents house.

Rachel: Ross I am not going to jump you or anything I need to do my homework & you can't help me if you are all the way over there.

Ross & Rachel spend the next 4 hours working on her book report. When they finally get the book read Ross was lying on the bed watching Rachel type her report up on her computer.

Ross: Hey Rach can I ask you something.

Rachel: Yeah sure Ross you can ask me anything.

Ross: Why do you like me?

Rachel: Ross how can you ask me a question like that.

Ross: Well Rach you're the prettiest girl in school and everyone thinks I am just a big geek.

Rachel: Ross I told you before you are not a geek you're just shy.

Ross: Well shy or not I never thought someone like you would like someone like me. I mean you could have any guy at school & you chose me, me Ross Geller I am just scared that this is all a dream & someone is going to pinch me and wake me up. Rachel I don't want to wake up.

Rachel: Ross you already are awake, this is not a dream. I like you A LOT. You mean the world to me Ross. I have liked you for a long time I just never had the courage to tell you. I have seen the way you are with Monica. My sisters & I will never be that close. Now just stop all this talking & kiss me.

Ross leaned in & kissed Rachel softly on the lips. Not thinking about where they were they fell into it a bit deeper. Soon they were lying on the bed & Rachel was lying on top of Ross kissing him very deeply.

Ross: Rachel we can't do this here what if one of your parents was to walk in.

Rachel: Yeah I guess your right. I do love kissing you though.

Ross: I love it when you kiss me to Rachel. Rachel just sat there & smiled, she knew right then & there that she was falling in love with Ross.

Monday morning at school was strange. Everyone had heard about Ross & Rachel now thanks to Sarah. Rachel's old friends were walking up to her & asking her if she had hit her head on something to be going out with the science geek. She just shrugged it off & told them that they were never her friends if they couldn't accept her new boyfriend. Rachel automatically decided that her old friends were not her friends at all & that she now had 4 new friends & one wonderful boyfriend. Monica had always told her that she would just love Joey, Chandler & Phoebe. Chandler was the joker of the group & Ross's best friend. Phoebe & Joey were dating, Joey was Italian even though he couldn't speak of word of it & Phoebe well Phoebe was lets just say a bit on the strange side. They all welcomed Rachel into their group they were so happy that Ross finally had a girlfriend that no one would make fun of.

Ross's last girlfriend Carol had discovered while they were dating that she was a lesbian. Ross was crushed to think that he had driven someone to turn gay. She assured him that it wasn't his fault and that she really did love him but she just didn't feel right being with a man. She had fallen in love with her best friend Susan who to was gay but was hiding it from everyone. The two girls were just hanging out one night & got talking about what it would be like to be with a woman & one thing led to another.

A week had gone by & the kids at school were beginning to accept Ross & Rachel as a couple. Even her old friends that had shut her out saw how happy she was with Ross. Sarah came up to her one day & told Rachel that Ross had really nice eyes. Rachel thanked her & said that they shouldn't have judged him because he was smart because to her he was just the most loving & tender guy she knew.

The weekend was soon upon the group again & they all decided that they would go see a concert in the city. Ross was the only one with a car so he would be the one doing all the driving. Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel & Joey all met Ross & Monica at their house before leaving to go to the concert. Ross & Rachel were in the front seat, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe & Joey all sat in the back. The concert lasted about 2 hrs & by the time they got back to long island it was about 3 in the morning. Ross dropped everyone but Rachel off at their respective homes. Monica had fallen asleep on the drive home so they were just sitting in the front seat talking as he drove along.

Ross: So Rach are you going home or do you want to spend the night tonight?

Rachel: Well I don't know Ross is that an invite to spend the night with you? Ross just looked at her & smiled innocently. When they reached the Geller house Rachel told Monica she was going to call her parents to let them know she would be spending the night there so they wouldn't worry in the morning when she wasn't home. Her mom told her it was OK to stay at Monica's for the night but that she wanted her home in the morning to help with some household chores. Rachel agreed & said she would be home by 11am seeing as where it was 3am already & wanting to get some sleep. Monica & Rachel went into Monica's room & got ready for bed. Rachel was headed to the bathroom when she was cut off by Ross in the hallway.

Ross: So Rach where ya sleeping tonight?

Rachel: Well that depends on you Ross (laughing a bit) do you want me to spend the night with you or your sister.

Ross: I want you to spend the night with me of course.

Rachel: I just have to tell Monica that I will be upstairs with you so she doesn't freak out in the morning.

Ross: Ok baby, see you in a few minutes I will be waiting for you.

Rachel: Your so sweet Ross (kisses him on the cheek).

Rachel: Hey Mon I am gonna go stay up in Ross's room for the night. What time do your parents usually get up in the morning so I can get back down here before they wake up?

Monica: Mom is usually up around 8am but Dad sleeps till around 9 or 10.

Rachel: Ok so as long as I am back in your room by 8 I should be ok right?

Monica: Yup… see ya in the morning Rach.

Rachel: Nite Mon.

Monica: Nite Rach.

When Rachel finally got up to Ross's room he was laying in bed reading a book.

Ross: I didn't think you were ever gonna get up here; I was starting to fall asleep.

Rachel: Oh I think I could have woken you up somehow.

Ross: Oh yeah you think so do you.

Rachel: I sure do.

Ok that's it for this chapter. The next one will be rated **R **just to forewarn you now. I can't believe I have written this so quickly. Not sure how many chapters or how long in their lives this will be I started out thinking it was just going to be highschool but I may extend it to later on in life or start a new one. Any suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I can't believe all the wonderful reviews. You guys are to kind. This chapter is a rated a very strong R.

Rachel crawled into Ross's bed & pulled the covers over her body. Ross held his arm up for her to lay her head on his chest & began to rub her back. I've missed holding you Ross whispered in her ear. I've missed you to Rachel replied. She tilted her head back to his & he leaned down & kissed her. Waiting for her to invite his tongue into her mouth, Rachel knew she didn't want the night to end so she opened her mouth for Ross & soon they were kissing very intensely. Rachel loved the way Ross kissed her he was so gentle and caring.

Rachel noticed that Ross had only his boxers on in the bed & she was dressed in a 2 piece pair of pajamas. She removed her top to revel nothing under it & Ross liked this. He began to touch her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure. Rachel liked the way he touched her body. She responded by rubbing her hands allover his chest & along his arms.

Rachel: Ross I want you.

Ross: I want you to Rach.

Rachel: I really love being with you. I never thought I could love someone like I love you.

Ross: (in shock) **WHAT**!... Rach you, you **LOVE** me. He couldn't believe it Rachel had just told him that she loved him. Was she just caught up in the moment or was this for real. He had to know.

Rachel: Yes Ross "I LOVE YOU".

Ross: OMG Rachel I love you to.

Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel's neck & kissed her deeply. Laying her down on the bed Ross began to touch Rachel all over her body. Rach I need to go get a condom before we go any further he said. Rachel just nodded her head & let him go. When Ross returned Rachel was waiting for him naked under the covers. I am ready for you baby she said.

Ross was very gentle with Rachel. She was so small & fragile he thought. He never wanted to hurt her physically or mentally he just wanted to love her in every way possible. Ross was lying on top of Rachel kissing her passionately. His hands roaming all over her body while he never broke the kiss. He reached her vagina & inserted two fingers into her. Rachel quivered with his touch.

Rachel: Oh god Ross. Please don't stop. I want you inside me.

This section Rated R.

Foreplay to Rachel was wonderful. Ross was such a caring lover, making sure that she was ok with his every move. He always asked her if he was going to fast or to hard. She loved that about him. Ross decided that he wanted to do something to Rachel he had never done before, hoping she would not stop him he broke the kiss & continued to kiss her body allover. When he reached her bellybutton he looked up her & saw that she was holding onto the headboard with both arms up in the air with a very intense look on her face.

Ross: Do you want me to stop.

Rachel: Oh god no Ross, you make me feel so good.

Ross: Rach I am going to make you feel like you have never felt before.

With that Ross lowered his face between her legs & proceeded to do things to her that she never were thought possible. Rachel couldn't believe it; she had heard about this from her friends but never experienced it herself. She was in heaven. "Ross" she said. I (breath) don't (breath) think (breath) I can (breath) take much (breath) more. With that Ross lifted himself up & put the condom on his penis. He lowed himself between Rachel legs & she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He entered her with, letting out a loud moan. Hoping no one could hear them the two made love for what seemed like forever. Ross got caught up in the moment & flipped Rachel around so that she was on top of him.

Ross: It's your turn to do all the work. He said.

Rachel: Ok baby.

Rachel lowed herself onto Ross's penis. With this position his penis went deeper inside her. Ross grabbed her hips to help her out a bit. Raising & lowering her body onto him. Within minutes it was allover. Ross & Rachel just laid there holding each other their body's sweaty from the passion they felt for each other. Rachel looked over at the clock on Ross's dresser. It was almost 5am. She had to wake up & be down in Monica's room by 8. feeling a bit cold she got up & put her pajamas back on & got back into bed with Ross laying her head on his chest watching him sleep for a few minutes before she finally fell asleep.

It was 12:30 the next day & Rachel was still in Ross's room. They hadn't woken up yet. Rachel's parents called to see where she was as she hadn't come home yet & promised her parents that she would be home by 11. The next thing they knew someone was barging into Ross's room. It was Leonard Green.

Ok that's it for Chapter 5 let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to wait to post this chapter but I figured its done so I might as well upload it now. Thanks for all the positive feedback on the previous chapters it means a lot.

Rachel & Ross were still sleeping when all of the sudden his bedroom door flew open & to their surprise stood Leonard Green.

Dr. Green: Rachel Karen Green what the hell are you doing. Get out of that bed right now you're coming home with me & you are never to see this boy again.

Rachel: Daddy no I love Ross.

Dr. Green: LOVE what do you know about love, your only 16 yrs old. You don't know anything about anything. You're nothing but a slut! Now get dressed your coming with me.

Ross: Don't you talk to her like that. I love her & I won't let you take her away from me.

Dr. Green: Listen here boy. You will never see my daughter again. I forbade you. Rachel you are going to be moving to a boarding school I will keep you away from him if it's the last thing I do.

Rachel: (looking back Ross with tears in her eyes) Yes daddy.

Ross: Rachel I love you & I will be here for you when you come back

Dr. Green: You will never see her again she wont be coming back.

Ross was crushed. The love of his life just walked out the door with her father. He didn't know what to do. He laid in his bed sobbing. Monica could hear what was happening from her room. After Rachel & her father left the house she ran up to her brothers room to see how he was.

Monica: Ross … are you ok.

Ross: No Monica I am not ok. He took her from me. I am scared of what he will do to her. What if he hurts her I don't think I could live with myself if he hurts her.

Monica: Ross I really don't think Dr. Green will hurt Rachel. She is his daughter.

Ross: Mon you didn't see the look on his face when he came in & saw us laying there. She had her head on my chest & we were very cuddly. I have to go after her. I can't let him take her from me.

Monica: Ross you can't just run into their house & take her away, she's only 16.

Ross: well Monica he just barged into my room & took away the woman I love. We had a very passionate night last night & I don't want that to ever end. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Monica: Ross I will call her later & check on her. Chandler, Phoebe & Joey are on their way over here we can all sit & talk about this.

Ross: Monica I don't want to see anyone right now.

Monica: well Ross you can't sit here & kill yourself thinking of what is going to happen.

All the way home in the car Rachel sobbed. She wouldn't even look at her father. The all the sudden Dr. Green spoke up.

Dr Green: So Rachel have you and Ross had sex! Rachel didn't say anything. Young lady I am speaking to you he said sternly.

Rachel: yes daddy we have had sex! I love him daddy.

Dr. Green: Well missy you can forget about ever seeing him again because by this time next week you will be at your aunt's place in Ohio.

Rachel: (crying) No daddy please I don't want to leave my friends.

Dr. Green: Well you should have thought about this before you jumped in bed with the first boy you meet.

When they reached the Green house Rachel ran out of the car & straight up to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Her parents both came in with very stern looks on their faces. Sandra Green went over to her daughter & slapped her face very hard.

Sandra: You're nothing but a little slut Rachel. Rachel just stood there & cried. I think you need to teach our daughter a lesson Leonard.

Dr. Green: I couldn't agree with you more Sandra. Removing his belt from his pants Dr. Green proceeded to beat Rachel.

She couldn't move. Her parents had never laid a finger on her ever before. She had been yelled at and grounded many times but never beat. When he was done Dr. Green looked at her & called her a slut once more & walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Rachel laid in her bed sobbing. All she could think about was Ross & the fact that she would never see him again. The past 2 weeks were the best she had ever experienced in her life. She met the man of her dreams, they shared their love for each other & now it was over. Just then her phone rang. Rachel had her own phone line in her room, hoping her parents didn't hear it ring she picked it up hoping it was Ross.

Rachel: (sniffling) Hello

Ross: Rach

Rachel: oh Ross he beat me I am so scared he said I am moving to Ohio. I don't want to leave you Ross, I love you.

Ross: I love you to baby. Are you ok?

Rachel: I am more hurt about leaving you then I am about the beating. I don't know how I am going to live without you.

Ross: I have a plan Rach. You go to Ohio & I will come get you later on when the time is right. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe & Joey are going to help me get some money together.

Rachel: Oh Ross I love you so much.

Ross: when you get to Ohio wait about a week then call me on my cell from a payphone. Call me collect & I will get your address & come for you, I promise baby.

Rachel: Ok Ross I will do that.

By the end of the week Rachel was gone. Ross wasn't the same. He & the rest of the gang still hung out. By the time summer vacation came around Chandler & Monica started seeing each other. Joey & Phoebe were beginning to get a bit hot & heavy to but they were just fooling around.

Chandler: hey man have you heard from Rachel yet?

Ross: No & I don't know why either she promised me she would call me when she got out there so I could come get her & bring her back with me.

Chandler: Well maybe she's just having a hard time getting to a phone.

Ross: yeah maybe.

Joey: Hey Ross don't worry you will hear from her. Has Monica heard from her?

Ross: no & Monica even tried to get some info out of her sisters but they wont tell us anything other then they cant talk about it or their father will do the same to them as he did to her.

Phoebe: Ross she will be back.

Ross: Phoebe how do you know that, it's been over 7 months.

Phoebe: Because Ross… She's your lobster.

Ross: My what.

Phoebe: your lobster Ross. Lobsters mate for life, you'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews, this story is just developing so much daily. This chapter will be mostly about Rachel & her thoughts about being in Ohio. All feedback is greatly welcome.

Rachel was lying in her bed; she looked down at her belly. She couldn't believe that in less then 2 months she was going to be a mother. Her parents told her that she would have to give the baby up for adoption; she couldn't imagine giving up the one thing she had left of Ross. Ross she couldn't get him out of her mind. She missed him so much. She had tired to call him so many times in the past 7 months but every time she would even attempt to leave the house to make a phone call her aunt would send one of her cousins along with her to report back. Finally one day her aunt had to go out of town for the day & Rachel was home alone. She waited till the coast was clear & picked up the phone & dialed Ross's cell.

Ross: Hello

Rachel: Ross

Ross: Rachel OMG Rachel where are you, why haven't you called me, are you ok. I miss you. I love you.

Rachel: Ross I can't talk long I just needed to hear your voice. I have tried to call you but I am on 24 hr watch. They won't let me out of their sight.

Ross: Oh Rach I am so sorry.

Rachel: Ross I need to tell you something, I don't want you to freak out though.

Ross: Ok Rach what is it.

Rachel: Ross, I'm pregnant.

Ross was speechless.

Ross: Honey where are you I am coming to get you.  
Rachel: No Ross we can't risk it.

Ross: But Rachel yr having my baby we can run away together & get married. Your 17 now (I am not sure what the legal age is in the US to get married but I am going to say 17 just for the story line). They can't take my baby away from me I wont let them.

Rachel: Ross I don't know what to say. I really miss you & I want to see you.

Ross: Rach tell me where you are and I will come get you & bring you home.

Home Rachel hadn't had a home for more then 7 months now. Her aunt never really made an effort to make her feel welcome. Everyone made her feel like she had done something wrong. It was determed that she became pregnant the first time they had sex, the dr's told Rachel that even though her boyfriend had used a condom, they were only 97 effective and that is always best to use some other type of birth control as well.

Rachel: Oh Ross are you sure that we can do this without getting caught.

Ross: Well honey we will never know if we don't try will we.

Rachel: I can't wait to see you.

Ross: I can't wait to see you either. Now tell me where you are & I will be there within a week.

Rachel couldn't believe it Ross was coming for her, her & their baby. She had to try not to smile so much, if anyone found out what she was up to god only knows what her family would do to her next. She told Ross the address & they decided that she would have to sneak out at night when everyone was sleeping. He was going to bring Monica with him in case anything was to happen.

Ross called Monica & the rest of the gang to let them know that Rachel had called him with the news.

Phoebe: Ross that's wonderful. I can't wait to see Rachel again I miss her so much.

Rest of the gang: Yeah I miss her to.

CLIFFHANGER! You all can thank my friend for this. I was going to continue & she convinced me to keep everyone guessing as to what is going to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok well here is the next installment. This is really going fast for me I guess I have way to much time on my hands these days.

Monica: So Ross how do you plan on going to get Rachel?

Ross: Well I do own a car you know Monica. (He says sarcastically)

Monica: No dumbass I mean where are you going to get the money, what are you going to tell mom & dad?

Ross: well I have some money in the bank & you guys all did say that you would help me out to remember.

Gang: OH YEAH

Joey: Well Ross I have about 100$ I can give you

Ross: Joey thanks man that will be great.

Chandler: Yeah I could handle 100 to man. Yeah us to reply Monica & Phoebe.

Ross: Ok so that 400 from you guys, I have about 1000 in the bank from working at the museum this summer. There is about 2 weeks left till school starts again so I can tell mom & dad that you & I are going to take a little road trip before school starts.

Monica: Ross I can't go with you I have to stay & work at the restaurant. Why don't you take Chandler & Joey with you that way if anything happens while you are picking up Rach you will have them to help you out?

Ross: Yeah I guess you are right.

Ross, Chandler & Joey left for Ohio the next morning, Joey & Chandler both told their parents that they were going with Ross on a road trip to gear up for the new school season. They were all going into grade 12 & knew that this was the year they had to make their decisions on what they were going to do with their lives. Ross however had only one decision to make at that moment & that was to go get the love of his life & their unborn baby. Ross had the address that Rachel gave him memorized he got a map of Columbus and highlighted the route he needed to take once he got into the city. Chandler, Joey & himself checked into a hotel when they got to Columbus & sat down to figure out what they were going to do.

Ross: Ok guys how are we going to pull this off?

Chandler: well Ross you know I was thinking I could go to the house tomorrow during the day & say that I am a friend of Rachel's from school & that I wanted to see how she was.

Joey: Hey man that's a good idea. (Joey isn't as burnt out as he is on the show).

Ross: You know what chandler that just might work. She did go to school here for almost 5 months surely she made some friends in that time.

It was settled Chandler was going to be Rachel's friend from school. Ross drove Chandler to the house the next day & stayed back far enough that he could still see but no one would notice him. Dr. Green had given his sister a picture of Ross so that she could make sure he never came around. Chandler knocked on the door & Rachel answered it.

Rachel: Chandler (she screamed)

Chandler: Hey Rach how are you.

Rachel: Oh chandler I am so happy to see you, it's so nice to see someone from home. (She whispers too him, is Ross here) Chandler just nods & tilts his head to the right to let Rachel know to look in that direction)

Chandler & Rachel were standing at the door for about 10 minutes talking when her aunt came to see what was going on.

Aunt Laura: Rachel who is this?

Rachel: Oh hi Aunt Laura, this is my friend from school. He just came to see how I was doing.

Chandler: Hello

Laura: Hello & what is your name.

Chandler: (he didn't dare use his real name just in case Dr. Green had told Laura the names of the people she used to hang out with). My name is Matthew.

Laura: Would you like to come in Matthew. (Rachel was in shock she figured her aunt would drive Chandler away once she saw him).

Chandler: Yes that would be great.

Rachel: Come on Matthew we can go sit in the living room & talk.

Rachel & Chandler sat on the couch & talked. Whenever Laura would leave the room they would talk about Ross & the rest of the gang. Chandler told Rachel that Ross was lost without her. He wasn't the same he would just sit at home & think about her 24 hrs a day. Chandler asked Rachel if she wanted to go for a walk, she went & asked her aunt Laura if it would be ok if they just went around the block. Laura said she could go, Rachel unknowingly would be followed.

I cant believe I have 8 chapters done already & have started on the 9th so I will be posting that one either tonight or tomorrow depends on how it goes. So stay posted.


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own friends, wish I did however own David or Matthew.

When Rachel & Chandler got around the block Ross was running behind them yelling to her.

Ross: Rachel honey. Oh wow I have missed you so much. She turned around & he finally saw her pregnant belly. He stood there in awe holding her hands.

Rachel: Ross umm are you ok.

Ross: Yeah I am great, its just I cant believe your having my baby. I just have one question for you though & please promise me you won't freak out.

Rachel: ok honey what is the question.

Ross: well Rach are you, I mean are you sure it's my baby.

Rachel was in shock. She couldn't even believe he was asking her that question. Did he think she was a slut like her parents did? Did he think that after her parents took her away from Long Island that she went & slept with the first guy she met in Columbus?

Rachel: Ross I cant believe you just asked me that? What do you think I am?

Ross: well Rach we did use a condom both times.

Rachel: I know that but I found out that condoms are only 97 affective. I haven't even looked at another guy since I left you. Did you think that I came here & just forgot about you? (She started to cry) I haven't even made any friends here. My aunt keeps very close tabs on me & reports back to daddy every night. I am really surprised she let me go for a walk with Chandler.

At that moment Rachel saw her cousin lurking around the corner watching her.

Rachel: OMG OMG I am going to be in so much trouble.

Ross: what is it Rach.

Rachel: My cousin Justin he's watching me. He knows you're here. I am sooo dead.

Ross: No Rachel your not I am not going to let anyone hurt you again. I am going to take you out of here TONIGHT!

Rachel: How are you going to do that? They will lock me in my room for this one.

Justin walks over to Rachel, Ross & Chandler.

Justin: Rachel you're in so much shit now. Mom is gonna freak when I tell her this.

Ross: Please don't tell your mother, listen I love your cousin & my unborn child. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Justin: you love her?

Ross: Yes I do (kisses Rachel)

Justin: So you guys are really in love. Mom told me that you (Rachel) just had a one night stand with some guy & got yourself knocked up.

Rachel: OMG is that what daddy told her. I can't believe it.

Chandler: well Rach actually I can believe it. Your father was pretty pissed at you when he found you guys in bed together.

Rachel: Yes I know I had to go home with him remember. I got the beating of my life from him. I am surprised the baby survived.

Justin was shocked about what Ross, Rachel & Chandler had told him. They told him that Dr. Green walked in on Ross & Rachel in bed together after a very passionate night together & forbade them to see each other again & then the next thing she knew she was Ohio.

Justin: Rachel I am going to help you.

Rachel: Ohh Justin really I thought you hated me.

Justin: No Rachel I don't hate you I just had a very different opinion of you from what everyone had told me. I am so sorry for what Uncle Leonard did to you. (he leans over & hugs Rachel tightly)

Rachel: (crying) oh Justin thank you.

Ross & Chandler: yeah man thanks.

Rachel kissed Ross goodbye & her & Chandler went back to the house. A few mins later Justin came in behind them. Justin went to his mother & reported that nothing happened; Rachel & "Matthew" just went for a walk. Chandler said goodbye to his friend & whispered that he would see her tonight. Rachel went to her room dreaming of being with Ross again.

Ok that's it for awhile. I haven't gotten much feedback for the past few chapters so I am thinking you guys are bored of the story :(. Let me know if I should keep it going.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here is Chapter 10. Friends still not mine :( Rated **T **for some swearing.

Justin went upstairs to talk to Rachel. He knocked softly on her door in case she was sleeping.

Rachel: Who is it?

Justin: it's Justin

Rachel: come in.

Justin: I wanted to talk to you.

Rachel: yeah I want to talk to you to. Do you know what my dad told your mother about me?

Justin: Well I don't know everything but I do know that he told her that you went to a party one night & met up with some guy & he took advantage of you, then you were shipped off to us.

Rachel: God I hate him.

Justin: So Rachel what really happened?

Rachel: Well I will give you the short version. Ross is my best friends Monica's older brother. We never knew that we liked each other till one night when I was spending the night at their house. Ross was always thought of as a geek by everyone in school but it's just that he's really smart & really really shy. We had a very passionate night & I asked him to be my boyfriend. At first my parents liked him. Then one night we all went to a concert in the city & we didn't arrive home till really late. Ross asked me if I wanted to spend the night so I called home & told mom that I would be home by 11am. Next thing I know its 12:30 in the afternoon & Ross & I were still in bed after another passionate night. Dad walked in on us, we weren't doing anything but we were in bed together so we couldn't really deny anything. Dad brought me home & beat me. Next thing I know I am here. I found out I was pregnant a few days before I left home & both my parents told me I would have the baby but would have to give it up for adoption after it was born.

Justin: Oh wow Rachel I am really sorry for what Uncle Leonard did to you.

Rachel: it's ok Justin you didn't know.

They hugged & Rachel told Justin that Ross & Chandler were going to take her out of the house tonight. Justin promised that he make sure she could get away.

After everyone had gone to bed Rachel heard a tapping of rocks on her bedroom window. It was Ross & Chandler; they had kept up with their part of the plan. Rachel grabbed her book bag & threw some clothes in it & a few pictures that she had of the gang. There was no way she was leaving them behind. She crept out of her bedroom as quietly as possible. Walked past her aunt's bedroom who was sleeping very peacefully. Justin was still awake so she went in & hugged him goodbye. She was sorry that they hadn't been closer in the time she had been there but neither of them knew the full story of why she was there. When she got outside she ran to Ross & held her very tightly.

Ross: let's get the fuck outta here guys.

Rachel: So where are we going anyways.

Chandler: Yeah Ross where ARE we going.

Ross: well for tonight we will cross the border & get a hotel room.

I live in Canada & have no idea how far Columbus is away from the border so I am gonna say about a 3 hr drive just for this story

Three & a half hours later the 3some find themselves in a small town just outside of Ohio. They check into a hotel. Ross & Rachel in one room & Chandler gets his own so the two love birds can get reacquainted with one another.

Rachel: Ross…I've missed you so much.

Ross: I've missed you to baby.

Rachel: Hold me.

Ross: With pleasure.

They lay in the bed all-night just holding one another not wanting to let the other go. When morning came the 3 hopped into the car once more & headed back home. Ross decided that he was going to go to the Green house & tell them he wanted to marry Rachel. He wasn't sure what they would say but he was prepared. His parents were prepared to help them by letting them stay in the loft above the garage. It was a good enough size for them & the baby till they could get a place of their own after Ross was done school.

Ross dropped Chandler off at his house and proceeds to go to the Green house with Rachel in tow. Rachel was very nervous about seeing her parents again. She hadn't talked to them in almost 5 months. Ross parked the car & told Rachel to stay put till he gave her the OK to get out of the car. Ross walked up to the house & rang the doorbell.

Dr. Green: what the fuck are you doing here Geller!

Ross: Sir I need to talk to you.

Dr. Green: Over my dead body boy now get away from my house.

Ross: Dr. Green I have Rachel in the car with me. I want to marry her, I love her & I want us to be a family.

Dr. Green: YOU WHAT, How did you find out where she is, I am going to KILL my sister for letting her go.

Ross: Your sister had nothing to do with it. I found out where she was & I went to get her, you can't keep her away from me & I won't let you give my baby away to some stranger.

Dr. Green: Rachel is MY daughter & I will do what I see fit.

Ross: Well that baby is MY son or daughter & I want Rachel & I want to raise it ourselves.

Dr. Green: I will not (grabs his chest) allow (falling to his knees).

Rachel seeing her father fall to the ground gets out of the car.

Rachel: Daddy what's wrong. (he may be an ass but he's still her father)

Dr. Green: I think I am having a heart attack.

Rachel: Ross we have to take him to the hospital

Ross: Only for you Rach, Only for you.

Ross helps Dr. Green to his car & they go to the hospital. Within minutes Dr. Green is pronounced dead from a massive heart attack. The Dr who worked on Leonard Green came out to tell Rachel that her father had passed away. She was upset but soon came to terms with the fact that the one person who had hurt her the most in her life was now gone. She had to let her mother know she was back & that she & Ross wanted to get married.

Rachel: Mom.

Sandra: Rachel.

Rachel: Yeah mom it's me.

Sandra: Where are you?

Rachel: Mom I am at the hospital, Daddy is dead mom. Ross went to the house to tell him that he wants to marry me so we can bring up our baby together and he had a massive heart attack.

Sandra: WHAT, Rachel are you in Long Island.

Rachel: Yes mom, Ross & Chandler came to Ohio & got me. Mom I love Ross we want to be together. We want to get married & have our baby.

Sandra: Oh honey I know. I tried to get your father to let you come home months ago. He was so full of rage. When he brought you home that day he had told me such stories of you & the Geller boy. I knew you liked him but I didn't realize you guys were in love. I am so sorry for hitting you. I love you Rachel.

Rachel: I love you to mom.

Ok theres Chapter 10. I worked from midnight till 8am lastnight & its 9am now so its bedtime for me for a few hours. I will try & work on another chapter sometime today if I can. Wonder what will happen next…

Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. Again I would like to point out this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me.

Rachel couldn't believe what her mother was telling her. When her father brought her home from Ross's. He had told Mrs. Green that he had walked in on Rachel & Ross having sex & that he had to pull his daughter off of the boy. Sandra told her daughter the horror story that her father had told her. He said that Rachel fought him until she was "finished". Hearing this made Rachel sick.

Rachel: Mom I can't believe he told you that. No wonder you thought I was a slut. Even I would think I was a slut if I did that. Mom I don't blame you for slapping me that day.

Sandra: Well honey I am just so happy your home now. Now that your father is gone we can get back home here where you belong.

Rachel: Umm mom can we talk about that?

Sandra: Sure honey.

Rachel sat her mother down & told her Ross's plan for them to get married & live as a family. She told her that his parents said they could live above their garage and that they wouldn't need any baby stuff as Mrs. Geller still had a lot of Ross & Monica's old things. Sandra could see that this was what Rachel wanted. She wanted to be with the father of her child. Even if she was only 17 Sandra saw that her daughter was very grown up. She hugged her daughter & said that whatever she wanted was Ok with her. Rachel couldn't believe it her mom said that she could marry Ross. This was the best news she had heard since Ross & Chandler showed up in Columbus to get her. Rachel hugged her mother very tightly & said "thank you mom, I love you so much".

Leonard Greens funeral was held the next day. It was a simple service with just family & friends. Ross attended the funeral with Rachel for moral support even though he did not want to be there. After the service Sandra Green & her three daughters went home. Rachel was happy to be back home with her mom & sisters, and Ross.

The next two months went by very quickly. Rachel decided to stay at her mother's house so Ross could get the apt ready for when the baby came. Her water broke around 3 in the morning on a Sunday. Sandra rushed her daughter to the hospital where she was met by Ross & the rest of the gang.

Monica: How you doing Rach?

Rachel: I'm ok so far the contractions aren't to baddddddddddd Ohhhhhh I changed my mind they are getting worse. Ross rushed to her side.

Ross: Ok baby lets get you checked in here so we can bring our baby to the world.

Monica: Good luck Rach, we love you.

Rest of the gang: Good luck Rach.

Rachel was taken to labor and delivery, Ross was right at her side the whole time. The delivery was going very slow & Rachel was in quite a bit of pain. The dr wanted her to push hard & long.

Rachel: I can't do it, it hurts.

Dr. Long: Come on Rachel you can do I know it hurts but you are going to have a beautiful baby girl in a matter of minutes.

Ross: A girl, were having a girl. He leans in & kisses Rachel's forehead. Come on baby I know you can do it.

Rachel gives one last hard push & with that the baby is born.

Rachel: where are they taking her Ross?

Ross: they just have to clean her up honey.

Rachel: (yelling to the dr) be careful she's really tiny.

Dr. Long: here you go mom & dad. Do you have a name for this beautiful little girl yet?

Rachel: no not yet.

Dr. Long: ok we will just call her baby girl Green.

Rachel: No no, baby girl Geller Green.

Ross: I love you Rachel thank you for giving me this beautiful little baby.

Rachel: (smiling) your welcome.

Ross went out & told the gang that Rachel had a beautiful baby girl. Monica started to cry.

Monica: I'm an aunt.

Ross: yeah you are Mon & I am a dad.

Phoebe: Hey Ross remember when you thought you would never see Rachel again.

Ross: Yeah

Phoebe: Do you remember what I said to you.

Ross: Something about shell fish?

Phoebe: Lobsters Ross lobsters. I knew you guys would be together; Rachel is your lobster & lobsters fall in love and mate for life.

Joey: So man you guys got a name for this lil bundle yet.

Ross: No not yet but I am sure it will come to us soon.

Chandler: Well don't pick a stupid name like my parents did or she will get picked on like crazy.

Monica: (winking) I like your name Chandler, its one of a kind. They all look at her. Well it is she says. How many Chandler's do you all know? They all look at him and smile, umm just one.

Ross went back into the delivery room where Rachel was holding their baby. Their baby he couldn't believe he was a father.

Ross: Rach I think they are going to move you into a room soon so you can get some sleep.

Rachel: Are you coming with me.

Ross: Well I was going to let you sleep some.

Rachel: Oh please come with me I don't want to be alone right now.

Ross went to the room with Rachel. About an hour later a nurse came in with the baby.

Nurse: She's hungry you want to try feeding her.

Rachel: Yeah

Nurse: Ok just position her on your breast & she will latch on

Rachel: She doesn't seem to want it

Nurse: Just give her time she will

Rachel: Oh she's doing it now. Oh wow this feels weird

Nurse: I will come back for her in a little bit. When she's done you burp her Ok.

Ross & Rachel: Ok

Rachel: honey we really need to name this beautiful little baby we have here.

Ross: Yeah I know, I have a few suggestions

Rachel: oh yeah tell me

Ross: Well how bout Emily.

Rachel: No I hate that name. I was thinking of Rain or Summer

Ross: Rach she's not a season (laughs)

Rachel: Well why don't we ask the guys if they have any suggestions.

Ross: I am sure Monica does she's known her kids names for like ever.

Rachel: Ross will you go get the guys I want them to meet the baby.

Ross: Sure thing baby, I will be right back.

Ross comes back with the other 4 behind him. They all tiptoe in.

Monica: I have a niece, I have a niece. Oh she's so beautiful can I hold her.

Rachel: Sure Mon. Hey Mon I got a question for you. We need a name for her got any suggestions?

Phoebe: I got one for ya Rach.

Rachel: oh yeah what's that.

Phoebe: Well Phoebe of course.

Rachel: I am not naming her Phoebe, Phoebe.

Phoebe: FINE! (laughs)

Joey: How bout Caitlyn, Or Jennifer.

Chandler: I know you could call her Chandler. They all turn & glare at him. NO they all say.

Ross: Hey Monica what were the names you picked out for your kids.

Monica: I don't wanna say.

Rachel: Its ok Mon I won't take your name

Monica: Well if it's a boy it's Daniel.

Rachel: And if it's a girl

Monica: Emma

Rachel loved that name & Monica could see it by the look in her eyes.

Monica: Rach

Rachel: Yeah Mon

Monica: I want you to take the name

Rachel: No Mon I can't do that

Monica: You love the name don't you?

Rachel: Yeah but so do you

Monica: Yes but I love you more

Rachel looks down at her baby, Emma Geller Green.

Rachel: Everyone meet Emma

Ross: Hi Emma I am your daddy, I am going to love you more then life itself

Rachel: Even more then me?

Ross: I could never love anyone more then you but I will love her just as much. He leans in & kisses Rachel & then Emma.

Ross: well guys I think we should all let Rachel get some sleep the nurse should be back to pick up Emma soon to take her to the nursery & they said that when the baby isn't in here Rachel should be sleeping.

Rachel: yeah I am kinda tired guys I really should sleep a bit

Phoebe: Ok Rach see ya tomorrow (kisses Emma) bye baby girl

Monica: Bye Rach, bye bye baby Emma auntie Monica loves you

Joey: Bye Rach bye Emma

Chandler: Bye Rach have a good sleep.

Rachel: bye guys I love you

Ross: well honey I am going to go to so you can get some sleep. I will be back in a couple hours.

Rachel: Ok Ross I will.

Ross: I love you

Rachel: I love you to (Ross leans in & kisses her). Thank you by the way

Ross: For what

Rachel: for loving me enough to come for me

Ross: I told you I would & I meant it. And I should be thanking you for this beautiful little baby of ours.

Ross kissed Rachel and baby Emma goodbye & went home to have a quick shower & get a little nap himself before he went back to the hospital.

Ok that's it for chapter 11. I might try to get another chapter up tomorrow sometime.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok heres chapter 12. I had a hard time with this one. I still do not own friends but wish I owned Matthew P. & David Schwimmer.

It was now 2 days after Rachel gave birth to little Emma. Ross arrived to take them home. Rachel's mom Sandra was there to help her get the baby ready to go home.

Sandra: Oh Rachel honey I am so proud of you

Rachel: Really mom, I never thought you would be proud of your 17 yr old daughter getting pregnant.

Sandra: Well I will admit I wasn't happy about that, but look at what you have given me, A beautiful little baby granddaughter.

Rachel: (smiling at her mother) Thanks mom. That means a lot to me.

Just then Ross walks in.

Ross: How are my girls?

Rachel: We are both just great honey.

Sandra: well kids I will get going so you to can go home & get this little baby settled in.

Ross: Umm Sandra would you like to come with us to help Rachel.

Sandra: Oh Ross I would love to, is it ok with you dear.

Rachel: (smiling) yes mom I would really like that. (She turns her head & winks at Ross)

Ross puts Emma into her car carrier & helps Rachel in the front seat; she is still a bit sore from the birth but doesn't complain. Sandra follows them in her car to the Geller home. The apartment they will be living in is above the Gellar's garage so there are a few stairs to climb. Ross carries Emma & some of her things, followed by Rachel & her mom. When they arrive Monica, Chandler, Phoebe & Joey are all there with the place all decorated to welcome baby Emma home.

SURPRISE they all yell.

Rachel: Oh wow guys you didn't have to do this.

Monica: yes we did you know what I am like I have to throw parties.

Rachel: (crying) Oh Mon I love you so much

Phoebe: Ok guys we should let everyone in the house before the baby gets cold don't you think.

Rachel: oh gosh yes, Ross just put her in the crib over there

Ross: Sure thing honey

Sandra: Rachel I am going to put some of this stuff away so you can talk with your friends.

Rachel: ok mom

Joey: So Rach when you gonna have another one

Ross: Geez man she just had 1 let's give Emma time to enjoy us first will ya

Joey: Ok ok I was just trying to talk to her.

Rachel: Well ya know Joey I have to get used to one baby before I can even think of having another one, don't you think Ross.

Ross: uhh yeah sure sweetie (he was in shock that she was even thinking of another baby already. Emma was only 3 days old)

The gang just sat around & talked for the better part of 2 hrs when Sandra came out of the bedroom & announced that she was going home. Monica looked at her watch. It was 7pm & she needed to get up early in the morning to go work at the restaurant.

Monica: yeah guys I should get going to, I know my room is just across the driveway but we really should let Rachel get some rest before its time for Emma to wake up again. Yeah your right Mon we should get going to.

Everyone gets up kisses Rachel & hugs Ross goodnight.

Ross & Rachel were finally alone in their apartment for the first time with their new baby daughter sleeping in the next room. Rachel went over to Ross & put her arms around his waist holding him close to her.

Rachel: Can you believe it Ross, we are parents. This time last year I never would have thought I would be a mother & now look I found you, fell in love, thought I lost you, you found me & now here we are with our beautiful little Emma.

Ross: I know I can't believe it myself. I thought I had lost you forever when your father took you from me & now here you are, here we are, together where we belong. (He bent down & kissed her long on the lips. They hadn't had a kiss like that in a very long time Ross didn't want it to end)

Rachel: Ross you know we can't do anything for at least 6 weeks that's what the Dr. told me.

Ross: I know honey I just want to kiss you & hold you.

Rachel: I want that to but I will want more if you kiss me like that again.

Just then Emma wakes up from her nap. Rachel goes into the bedroom & takes her out of the crib. Changes her diaper (the nurses had to show her how to do that) & then continues to feed her. After Emma is all fed & burped Rachel puts her back into her crib.

Rachel: Ross honey I am going to go take a shower, will you watch Emma

Ross: I sure will

Rachel: thanks

When Rachel got out of the shower Ross had already gotten into bed & was reading a book on parenting. He wanted to be ready for anything that Emma was going to throw at them.

Rachel: What ya reading.

Ross: Just a book to help us out with the baby

Rachel: oh well that's good I will need all the help I can get

Ross: You are going to do just fine I have 100 confidence in you

Rachel: thanks honey

Ross: So, are you happy

Rachel: more then you will ever know Ross, more then you will ever know.

Ross: You should come over here so I can hold you till Emma wakes up again.

Rachel: I just have to get dressed first Ross.

Ross: Ok sweetie

Ross & Rachel lay in bed just holding each other for the whole night (in-between Emma needing fed & changed).

I KNOW I KNOW pretty stupid chapter, I am going through a bit of a funk right now (writer's block I think..lol). Next one will be better I promise, couple of months will have gone by in between chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Well I am finally getting this chapter up; it took me a while to write this one. Friends still not mine although I will own all 10 seasons in a week.

Ross & Rachel were so in love with their little baby girl but they so longed to spend a night together alone. They decided one night to ask Mr. & Mrs. Geller if they would watch Emma so they could go out to a movie & then spend some long needed quality time together. Jack & Judy jumped at the chance to babysit their beautiful granddaughter.

Ross: So Rachel honey what movie would you like to go see.

Rachel: I don't care you pick one.

Ross: Wanna go see SAW 2?

Rachel: NO ROSS, I wanna see a movie that isn't gonna scare the shit outta me.

Ross: Ok Ok how bout Elizabethtown.

Rachel: Ok that looks like a real good movie.

At the movie theatre Ross & Rachel were more into each other then they were the movie. They had been making out from basically the time they walked in till they decided to leave.

Rachel: Ross we better go home before I climb on top of you right here right now.

Ross: Yeah I know what you mean I want to have you more then you will ever know.

Rachel: Oh trust me Ross I know, I want you just as much. Please take me home & make love to me Ross.

Ross & Rachel made their way out of the theatre & got into Ross's car & drove back to their tiny apartment above the garage. The whole way home Rachel was rubbing Ross's crotch. Ross didn't know if he was gonna make it home, he had to have her.

Ross: Rach if you don't stop that I am gonna blow.

Rachel: Ok honey but I want you so bad that I just can't control myself.

Ross: I know Rach I want you to but please can we wait till we get home.

Ross & Rachel arrived at their apartment & barely made it through the door & they were practically naked. They headed straight to their bedroom. Ross threw Rachel on the bed & was kissing her very intensely, she still had her bra & panties on & him still his boxers. He was running his hands all over her body & she the same with him. Ross removed her bra so that he could suck on her breasts. He loved her breasts, they were perfect & ever since she had given birth to Emma they were bigger to accommodate her breast milk. Ross was touching her upper body with his tongue while his hands were making there way down her body. Rachel was in heaven. With every touch Ross made she moaned. How she missed his kisses, his touches.

Ross: Rach you ok.

Rachel: Oh Ross of course I am ok. I have you I have Emma, we are here ALONE, you love me I love you. I couldn't be more ok.

Ross: God Rachel Green I love you.

Rachel: I Love you to Ross Geller.

Ross made his way down to Rachel's panties, he loved to tease her, make her beg him to do things to her.

Rachel: Oh god Ross please don't torture me, I need you.

Ross: Oh Rachel don't you worry it will be worth every second.

Ross & Rachel made love that night for what seemed like hours. They were happy to have been able to spend a night together without interruptions from Emma. When their night of passion was over Ross decided it was time for him to do something. His mother had given him his nana's engagement ring to give to Rachel & he was going to give it to her tonight.

Ross: Rach I need to go do something I will be right back ok sweetie.

Rachel: Ok hurry back though.

Ross: I will.

Ross ran out to the living room, went into his desk drawer & got the ring box, He went back into the bedroom where Rachel had put her nightgown on as she was a bit chilly from the night air coming in threw their bedroom window.

Ross: Rach

Rachel: Yeah.

Ross: Can I ask you something.

Rachel: Of course you can honey.

Ross then got down on one knee & took her hand in his.

Ross: Rachel from the moment I met you I knew I loved you. You are everything I have ever wanted. From the moment I heard you tell your snotty friends that I am not a geek that I am shy I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Then something horrible happened I thought I had lost you forever, but then I found you, you & our beautiful baby girl. You have given me everything I have ever wanted & I am only 19 years old. I never thought life could be this great.

Rachel was in tears her mouth to the floor,

Ross: Rachel Karen Green

Rachel: Yes Ross.

Ross: Will you marry me?

Rachel couldn't talk, she just sat there speechless. It was one of the few times in her life that she couldn't talk. She just sat there & shook her head up & down.

Ross: (smiling) So is that a yes.

Rachel: (finally able to talk) Oh god YES Ross, YES YES YES I will marry you.

Ross took the ring out of the box & placed it on her ring finger. Pulling her to him he kissed her. They fell onto the bed & made love yet again. This time as a engaged couple.

Next chapter to come soon. Keep those reviews coming people :)


	14. Chapter 14

You guys are to kind with the reviews. I love them. Keep they coming though so I know you want the story to continue?

Rachel was happier then she had been since Ross & chandler had come to Ohio to find her & take her home. When she got up in the morning she immediately ran over to Monica's place & ran up to her friend's bedroom screaming to the top of her lungs as she plowed through the door.

Rachel: Monica Monica Monica, Ross asked me to marry him, Monica we are getting married.

Monica: OMG Rach are you serious, he asked you to marry him. That's wonderful

Rachel: I KNOW.

Monica: so have u set a date yet.

Rachel: no not yet, we were kinda busy last night.

Monica: OK Rach I don't need details, he's still my brother.

Rachel: I know Mon but he makes me feel SOOOOOO good.

Monica: RACHEL!

Rachel: I'm sorry Monica I won't do it again.

Monica: So how did he do it?  
Rachel: (laughing) I thought you didn't want to hear about it

Monica: I mean the proposal you dirty minded girl

Rachel: Oh Mon he was so sweet, we had just finished "you know" & we were lying there in bed. Then he tells me he's gotta go get something. I had no clue what he was up to. Then he comes into the bedroom got down on one knee & asked me to marry him.

Monica: Oh Rach that's so awesome. I am so happy for you guys I can't believe it we are gonna be friends in law.

Rachel: Well Mon I have always considered you my sister & now we will be.

Monica: Do my parents know yet.

Rachel: Well I think your mom had a little bit to do with it. (She shows Monica her grandmother's ring)  
Monica: My mother gave him nana's ring to give you. That was supposed to be for me. (Monica is crying)

Rachel: Oh Mon I am so sorry.

Monica: Oh it's not your fault Rach. My mother has never thought of me the way she thinks of Ross.

Rachel: I know Mon, hopefully we can change all that soon.

Rachel went to get Emma & take her home from her grandparents; Monica decided to come with her, the three of them made their way back to the apartment to see Ross.

Ross: There's my girls

Rachel: someone missed her daddy

Ross: I missed my baby to, I missed her mommy even more (kisses Rachel on the cheek)

Monica: So there big brother I hear that you are gonna make Rach & I in-laws.

Ross: Yeah I just figured that with Emma & seeing where I just love this girl SO much I wanted to make our family official.

Monica: I am so happy for you Ross.

Ross: yeah I am happy to I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love Rachel, well I love our baby to but that's a different kind of love. I just want to be with Rachel 24/7; I never want to leave her side.

Rachel was in the bedroom listening to Ross tell Monica how much he loved her & it made her cry. Ross could hear her crying & came into the room.

Ross: honey are you ok.

Rachel: oh god Ross you make me so happy, I love you & I love that you love our daughter to.

Ross: well how could I not love the two most beautiful girls in the world?

Rachel: (blushing) Oh Ross stop it, I am not the most beautiful girl in the world.

Ross: Well now that you say that actually I think that Jennifer Aniston & Courtney Cox are the most beautiful women in the world.

_**Authors note: Just had to stick that in for something to do….lol **_

Rachel: (smacking him) Well you know what I think that David Schwimmer & Matthew Perry are the hottest guys in the world & if they came knocking on the door I would kick yr ass out for a while.

Ross: Yeah like that's gonna happen.

Ross called the rest of the gang & told them he had some news for them. They all decided to meet at the local Mc Donald's down the street.

Ross: hey gang.

Chandler: So man what's the big news u got for us.

Phoebe: YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED.

Ross: PHOEBE!

Phoebe: OMG OMG you are.

Joey: Phoebe man u gotta stop reading into people like that it spoils it for the rest of us.

Phoebe: I'm sorry Joe.

Chandler: So Ross is it true.

Ross: Yeah it is I asked Rachel to marry me. Show them the ring honey.

Rachel sticks her hand out & shows everyone the ring.

Phoebe: Rachel it's beautiful I can't believe it you guys are getting married. When, Where, Why, How.

Rachel: Well we don't know when or where yet. They why is cause we love each other & the how well I guess we need a church & a minister, & some guests.

Joey: I want to marry you guys.

Ross: Joey you can't marry us.

Joey: Yes I can, I can get ordained on the internet & then I can marry you.

Chandler: you really wanna do that Joe; I think it would be cool to be married by a friend.

Joey: So Chan if you ever get married can I marry you & your future wife?

Chandler: Yeah like I am ever gonna get married.

Phoebe: You will get married Chandler, actually you are gonna marry Monica.

Monica: WHAT! I'm not marrying Chandler.

Phoebe: oh yes u are you just don't know it yet.

Monica: Well seeing where I don't even like Chandler that way I can't see me ever marrying him.

Chandler: Ummm I am in the room here guys.

Monica: sorry chandler you're my friend but I just don't think of you that way.

Chandler: Yeah I guess, I don't think of you that way either. (deep down Chandler was wishing Monica did think of him that way. He really really liked her a lot).

Ross & Rachel were sitting at one of the booths in Mc Donald's cuddling up to each other & watching their baby girl sleep in her stroller. They were listening to the others yapping about Monica & Chandler.

Rachel: you know Ross they really would make a cute couple. It would be great then to cause we would have a couple to do things with.  
Ross: Well honey what about Phoebe & Joey we couldn't leave them out of the picture, they are our friends to.

Rachel: Oh I know but it would be nice to go out with a couple that are a couple instead of just the 6 of us, it would just be different I guess.

Ross: Well honey I just prefer the 2 of us together with no one else if you want the truth.

Rachel: Get your mind outta the gutter Geller, is that all you think about is sex.

Ross: No it's not the only thing I think about, I think about our wedding day & umm the honeymoon.

Rachel: Oh I think about that to.

The gang were all done eating their meals & decided to get ready to go, it was a school night for Chandler, Monica, Joey & Phoebe. Ross was working at the museum & Rachel decided to take a year off to be with Emma.

Rachel: Ross we gotta get Emma home & put her to bed & I want to get some stuff done before it gets too late.

Ross: Ok honey. Well guys I guess we are gonna go home now, see ya all later.

Everyone: See ya guys, Congratulations

Ross & Rachel: Thanks guys

Rachel: Hey Mon are you coming home with us.

Monica: No, I am gonna go stay at Phoebe's tonight.

Rachel: ok see ya tomorrow after school.

Ross, Rachel & baby Emma went back to their place; Rachel went into the living room & fed Emma who had started screaming on the way home.

Rachel: Ross can you get a diaper for me so I can change this little one. She left me quite a little present in her diaper.

Ross: And its not even your birthday honey wasn't that nice of her.

Rachel: HAHA Ross next time it's your turn.

After little Emma was in bed Rachel dug out some magazines that her & Monica had bought on the way to Mc Donald's. They were Bride magazines. Rachel was flipping through the magazines & folding back the pages of stuff that caught her eye. Ross noticed what she was doing & sat down beside her kissing her neck & rubbing her back.

Rachel: Ross stop it I am trying to do something here.

Ross: Yeah well so am I.

Rachel: Seriously Ross I want to look for some idea's for our wedding. And by the way we have to set a date you know.

Ross: I know we do honey, do you have any dates in mind.

Rachel: Well I was thinking about May 6th next year. Does that sound like a good date to you?

Ross: Honey any date would be a good date to me.

Rachel: Ok then it's settled, We are getting married on May 6th.

Ross grabbed Rachel & kissed her softly on the lips, and then he went into the washroom to have a shower. Rachel continued to look at her wedding books. Ross came out from the shower & Rachel was sitting at the table still with the phone to her ear. She was talking to her mother.

Rachel: Mom you're not going to believe this, Ross asked me to marry him.

Sandra: Oh Rach honey that's great. I guess I have to pull out the Rachel wedding fund now.

Rachel: I have a wedding fund.

Sandra: oh of course you do honey. I started one for you & your sisters when you were very young.

Rachel: Oh mom I love you.

Sandra: Well I love you to honey & that's why you are going to have the most beautiful wedding Long Island has seen.

Ok end of Chapter 14, next will be a wedding & honeymoon. Hopefully I will have it ready by the weekend as I am going to see Derailed on Friday.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel couldn't believe it; her mother had a wedding fund for her. It was a secret fund that she had hidden from Leonard Green for her 3 daughters. Whenever she told him she needed money for something she would put half the money away for the girl's futures.

Rachel: Mom this is the best news I have heard other then when Ross purposed of course.

Sandra: I know honey & we are going to throw the bash of the year. Have you & Ross set a date yet.

Rachel: Yes mom it's May 6th next year.

Sandra: OK that gives us 6 months to plan this.

Rachel: Oh mom I am so happy, I never thought I could be this happy in my life. I know you probably think that just because I am only 18 yrs old that I could never love anyone as much as I love Ross but he just is the best person in the world.

Sandra: Yes honey I know, I used to feel that way about your father when we were younger but then something happened to him.

Rachel: Yeah I know he walked in on Ross & I in bed & he flipped his lid.

Sandra: No Rachel it was before that, he changed when Amy was born. I think for some reason he never wanted her or something. I think he was really hoping she would be a boy & when she was born something changed in him, he was just never the same & no matter what I did I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Rachel couldn't believe what her mother had told her. She never knew that her father wanted a boy, not that most men don't but it dawned on her that her father always treated her & Jill differently then he treated Amy & now she knew why.

Rachel: Mom I am so sorry about that if I would have known about Amy I would have been nicer to her when we were younger.

Sandra: It's not your fault Rachel you didn't know.

Rachel: (hearing Emma in the background crying) Mom I gotta go Emma is crying.

Sandra: Give my beautiful granddaughter a kiss for me.

Rachel: OK mom I will. I love you mom.

Sandra: I love you to Rachel.

A couple weeks had gone by Ross & Rachel were sitting at home watching a movie Emma was laying on the floor she was moving around more and more every day. Emma started to fuss so Rachel knew it was time for her feeding and probably a diaper change. She took Emma into her & Ross's bedroom where she had Emma's changing table set up she quickly changed Emma & then sat on the bed to nurse her. Just then Ross came into the room while Rachel was nursing Emma. He loved to watch her nursing it was such a beautiful thing to see the love of his life feeding his child.

Ross: So does that hurt?

Rachel: No it actually feels kinda weird though

Ross: Good weird or bad weird

Rachel: Different weird. It's not the same as if you were doing it she chuckled.

Ross: Well maybe I will get a turn later.

Rachel: (smiling) Maybe you will, maybe you won't.

Ross: Oh as if your gonna stop me if I want to there soon to be Mrs. Geller.

Rachel: Oh you think you can just fuck me whenever you want to.

Ross: No Rach I don't think that but you have never stopped me before.

Rachel: Yeah I guess I haven't, you just have a way with those hands of yours that make me melt.

Ross stood there grinning from ear to ear. He left Rachel to finish feeding Emma & get her ready for bed. When Rachel had Emma all fed and changed she put her into her crib & hoped that the baby would sleep for at least 5 hours.

Rachel: "Ross can you come help me with something" she yelled from the bedroom.

Ross: Sure honey I'll be right there.

When Ross entered their bedroom Rachel was standing there with nothing but her bra & panties on.

Ross: OH WOW

Rachel: (blushing) you like?

Ross: Umm well how could I not, you're beautiful.

Rachel: Well your not so bad lookin yourself there Geller.

After a passionate night of love making Ross & Rachel laid in bed looking into each others eyes.

Ross: Honey, can you believe that in less then 6 months we are gonna be married.

Rachel: I know Ross I am so happy.

Ross: Yeah me to sweetie.

Rachel: I am going to ask Monica to be my maid of honor do you think she will want to do it.

Ross: Are you kidding, Monica would love to I would imagine.

Rachel: I am gonna ask Phoebe to be a bridesmaid to.

Ross: Well seeing where Joey is going to marry us I am gonna ask Chandler to be my best man. Its gonna be weird to see him & Monica walk down the isle together.

Rachel: Hey what if Phoebe is right about those two. What if they are meant to be just like we were?

Ross: Well I think it would be great. My sister & my best friend.

The next day Rachel called Phoebe & Monica to come over to the apartment for some news she had for them.

Monica: Hey Rach what's up.

Rachel: Well guys I have something to ask of you.

Phoebe: What is it Rach.

Rachel: Well Monica I want you to be my maid of honor & Phoebe I want you to be a brides maid.

Phoebe: I knew you were gonna ask me that.

Monica: Rach are you serious you want me to be your maid of honor.

Rachel: Well DUH Monica, you're my best friend. I love you so much I want you to stand up there with me while I marry your hunk of a brother.

Monica: (crying) OH Rachel I would love to be your maid of honor.

Phoebe: (also crying) and I would love to be a bride's maid.

Rachel: OK then its settled.

Monica: So who's gonna be Ross's best man? Or do you know yet.

Rachel: Yeah I do, he asked Chandler.

Monica: OH GREAT I have to walk down the isle with Chandler Bing.

Phoebe: Hey Mon what's so bad about Chandler, he's kinda sexy ya know.

Monica: Ewww Phoebe Chandler isn't sexy.

Rachel: Actually Monica I think he is, & he's funny & smart & &.

Monica: Would you to stop it I don't like Chandler. (Monica had started to look at Chandler differently after Phoebe had mentioned before that she was gonna end up with him but she didn't want anyone to know yet)

Rachel: Ok girls we got a wedding to plan here.  
Monica: Well you know how much I love to plan parties so I think I will have a blast with this one.

Rachel: Actually Monica my mom is hiring a wedding planner but I want you to help me with my dress & your & Phoebe's dresses. Monica I would love it if you would carry Emma down the isle to. I want her to be in the wedding but she will still be too young to be a flower girl.

Monica: Oh Rachel I would be honored.

It was now February the wedding was less then 3 months away. Emma was crawling around the apartment getting into everything Rachel had to get a baby gate so that she didn't get into the bathroom or kitchen if she couldn't keep right on top of her. Even though their place was small little Emma could manage to get into some trouble. Monica had picked out the dresses for the wedding (just think of something they would all look good in, shouldn't be too hard to do). Rachel's mom had all the wedding plans taken care of right down to the cake. Seeing where her father was no longer with them Sandra called her daughter to ask her who she was going to get to walk her down the isle.

Rachel: Hello

Sandra: Hi honey its mom.

Rachel: Hi mom whats up.

Sandra: Rachel I have something to ask you.

Rachel: Sure mom what it is.

Sandra: Well honey who you were going to get to walk you down the isle.

Rachel: Well I want you to mom.

Sandra: Really.

Rachel: Yeah of course I do mom. Daddy isn't with us & I don't think he would have approved of this wedding either.

Sandra: No honey your probably right, so its settled then your old mom is gonna walk you down the isle.

Rachel: Mom you're not old.

Sandra: Well I am no spring chicken either there honey. I am a grandmother now so that makes me feel even older.

Rachel: Oh great I have helped to make you feel old, that makes me feel just great mom (laughing a bit)

Sandra: Well I can't help it honey, you guys are all growing up so fast around me, even little Emma is getting bigger & bigger everyday.

Rachel: I know mom I can't believe how much she is changing. And speaking of changing mom I smell something really bad in here so I think I better go check on that little monster of mine. Ross will be home from work soon to so I wanna get supper for him.

**_Authors note: Rachel can cook in my story_**.

Sandra: Ok honey I will talk to you later then.

Rachel: bye mom.

When Ross got home from work Rachel had supper all made for him. She made spaghetti & meat balls with garlic bread. (It was her specialty) Rachel wasn't the most creative cook but she could get by. Ross would eat just about anything she made for him though, even if he really didn't like it he did it just to make her happy.

Next chapter will be the wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

Again Friends still not mine they belong to Bright, Kauffman & Crane.

It was May 5th. The night before the wedding. The Geller household was filled with people who where invited to the event. Ross decided he was going to stay in the apartment for the night & Joey & Chandler were spending the night with him as well so that he wouldn't sneak out & try to go see Rachel who was staying right next door at his parents place with Monica & Phoebe. Emma would spend the night at her grandma Sandra's. Just before bed time Rachel was getting ready for bed & the phone rang in Monica's room.

Monica: Hello

Ross: Hi Mon is Rachel there?

Monica: Ross you know she's here.

Ross: Just making sure she didn't skip out on me (laughing)

Monica: Hang on Ross, (yelling) RACHELLLLLL its Ross.

Rachel comes running down the hall to Monica's bedroom.

Rachel: Hi baby, I miss you.

Ross: I miss you to sweetie. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Rachel: I can't wait to marry you tomorrow.

Ross: I wish you were here with me right now.

Rachel: All in good time honey all in good time.

Ross: Ok honey you better get some sleep we got a busy day ahead of us.

Rachel: yeah we sure do, & I hope a every busier night.

Ross: Oh it sure will be a busy night.

Rachel: (blushing) I cant wait Ross.

Ross: I can't either. Just think the next time we make love it will be as husband & wife.

Rachel: I know Ross I know.

Ross: I love you Rachel Green.

Rachel: I love you too Ross Geller.

Ross: Bye baby, I'll see ya tomorrow.

Rachel: (crying a bit) Bye baby.

Ross: Don't cry Rach I will see ya tomorrow.

Rachel: I know Ross but its just since I came back this is the first time we have been apart.

Ross: We can wave goodnight to each other in the window, go to the bathroom & I will see ya.

Rachel: Ok Ross.

Rachel ran to the Geller washroom & opened the bathroom Curtin, Ross was waiting by their kitchen window that faced his parent's house. They both opened the windows & yelled out to each other.

Ross: Rachel honey I love you & I will see you tomorrow.

Rachel: I know you do Ross, I love you to.

Ross: Ok Rachel I don't want to jinx us so you get to bed, get a good nights sleep.

Rachel: Goodnight my love.

Ross: Goodnight Rach.

The next day was CRAZY. The girls were all getting ready; Rachel, Phoebe & Monica were going nuts. Rachel was a basket case, every time Monica would fix her makeup she would start crying & it would have to be done again. Rachel just couldn't believe she was getting married today.

Rachel: Guys I am freaking out here, what if Ross changes his mind, what if when he sees me he decided he doesn't want to marry me.

Phoebe: Rachel listen to yourself, the man went for miles to find you again after your father took you away from him. There is NO way Ross isn't going to marry you.

Monica: yeah really Rachel, Ross has dreamt of this day for years now.

Rachel: So have I guys, I am just really nervous.

Mon & Phoebe: we know honey, we know.

Phoebe: You know Rach you guys are like a married couple now. Hell you already got a kid (laughs)

Rachel: Ha Ha Phoebe. Oh I wonder how the guys are doing over there.

Over at Ross & Rachel's place the guys were all dressed & ready to go.

Joey: So Ross you got big plans for tonight

Ross: Well Joey not that it's any of your business but yeah I got a few things in mind. Someone at work gave me a book called "sex for dummies" & I read a lot of it the other day when Rachel was taking a nap. I want to surprise her tonight.

Chandler: Ross you dog, you go man.

Joey: NICEEEEE.

Ross: It's not meant to be dirty guys it's meant to be very intimate, I want this night to be special. I love Rachel with all my heart & I don't wanna mess it up. I want her to know that I love her for her not because we were stupid teenagers who got caught up in a moment almost 2 years ago. You guys don't realize it yet but when you find that special woman who you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with you do whatever it takes to not let her go. Believer it or not I kinda wish her father was here so I could prove to him how much I love his daughter.

Chandler: Wow man you gonna be ok

Ross: Yeah Chan I just can't wait for her to become my wife.

Joey: Well dude lets get you to the church. And Ross I promise I wont mess up today either.

Ross: Thanks Joe. That means a lot to me.

The guys got to the church about 20 mins before the girls did. Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Judy, Sandra & baby Emma all came in a limo that Sandra had hired for the service. Emma was sitting beside her mom smiling at her.

Rachel: Emma baby mommy & daddy are getting married today.

Emma: Momma, Dada

Rachel: Yes baby Momma & Dada. She hugs her daughter tightly.

Ross was standing up at the alter waiting for the service to start. Joey was in the back looking over what he had to say for the service. Just then the music began first to come down the isle was Phoebe & Mike. Ross started to cry. Next came Monica & Chandler & Monica was carrying Emma in her arms. Ross was really getting emotional at this point. Then the wedding march started. Ross looked up & saw the most beautiful site in the world. Rachel in her wedding dress. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked. It was a good thing he had some tissues in his jacket pocket to wipe his tears. Rachel wasn't doing so well either, her mother had to practically hold her up while walking her down the isle. When Rachel reached Ross he took both of her hands & kissed them lightly.

Joey: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join my two best friends in holy matrimony. Ross & Rachel have written their own vows so without any further commotion we will proceed.

Ross: Rachel in all my life I never thought you would go out with me. Then one night at my parent's house my biggest wish came true, you told me you liked me & our life together began. Then something tragic happened I thought I had lost you forever. When I found you again you were pregnant with our beautiful baby daughter. I never thought I could love you more then I do right at this moment. Rachel I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you & I am never letting you go again.

Rachel: (crying) Ross from the minute I saw you I knew I loved you, even when everyone else thought you were a geek I thought differentially. I knew you were just shy then when I finally had the courage to tell you I liked you I was overjoyed that you liked me back but as fate tore us apart, a little baby girl brought us back together again. Because Ross as Phoebe would say where're Lobsters. I love you Ross I always have and always will.

Everyone in the church is crying at this point (even Chandler) Ross & Rachel exchange their rings & then as quickly as it began it was over. They were husband & wife.

Joey: Ross do you take Rachel to be your loving wife.

Ross: I DO!

Joey: Rachel do you take Ross to be your loving husband.

Rachel: (winking at Ross) I sure do.

Joey: By the power vested in me by the state of New York & the internet guys I now pronounce you Husband & Wife. Ross you may now kiss your beautiful bride.

Ross lifts Rachel's vale from her face & takes her head in his hands, he kisses her very softly but doesn't let it end for a long time. Joey notices this & speaks up

Joey: Hey guys get a room will ya?

Ross: Oh don't you worry Joe we are we are.

Ross then kisses Rachel again as Joey announces.

Joey: Ladies & Gentlemen my I announce Mr. & Mrs. Ross Geller.

Everyone gets up & claps as Ross & Rachel make their way down the isle. Neither one of them can stop smiling as they are making their way down the isle to the limo that Sandra got for them. As they make their way to the hall for the dinner and dance Rachel just sits in the car laying her head on Ross's chest telling him over & over again how much she loves him. As they enter the hall to take their seats at the head table Chandler once announces the happy newly married couple. The meal was wonderful but now it was time for the dance. They had picked Because you loved me by Celine Dion. Ross guided Rachel to the dance floor as their song began.

_Because you loved me _

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy that you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith? coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith; you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith? coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wing that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith? coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me.

The whole time on the dance floor Ross & Rachel just gazed into each others eyes. They were so much in love & everyone knew it.

Ok that's it for 16 get those reviews in people & I will get the wedding night up after 10 reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok this is their wedding night & so this means a **VERY** strong **R** rating for sexual content in this chapter. I don't own friends & never will other then the DVD's.

The end of the night was now upon them. Ross & Rachel said goodnite to their guests & headed off to the hotel room that Jack & Judy had gotten them for a wedding present. Ross was only going to be able to spring for a cheap little place in Long Island but the Geller's wanted this to be a special night for their son & his new bride so they sprang for a night at the Plaza in NYC. When they arrived at the hotel Ross checked in with the desk clerk & got his key. They were going to be in the honeymoon suite & Monica & Phoebe had gone to the hotel before the dance was over & set the room up for the couple. There were rose petals all over the room, soft music playing on the stereo, & a couple bottles of sparkling cider for the new bride & groom (they aren't quite old enough to drink yet remember).

Ross picked up his new bride & carried her over the threshold. Rachel started laughing as he almost dropped her when his feet got caught in her wedding dress. They were in a deep kiss when Ross put her down on the bed gently.

Rachel: Ross honey I need to get out of this dress before we can do anything.

Ross: Well I can help you if you would like.

Rachel: No honey I have something special I want to show you so I need to go get changed.

Ross: Ok sweetie I will be waiting for you, don't make me wait to long though ok.

Rachel: Oh don't you worry I won't be long.

Rachel went into the washroom & took her wedding dress off. She then got the black teddy that she had come into the city to buy a couple days ago. She had never worn anything like this for Ross before & she wanted it to be special. When Rachel came out of the bathroom she was wearing a housecoat over the teddy so Ross couldn't tell what she had on.

Rachel: Honey.

Ross: Rachel, Umm if that's the special thing you wanted to show me I have seen you in a housecoat before.

Rachel: Ross don't be silly & come over here.

Ross: Ok

Rachel: Ross this is for you. (She takes the housecoat off to reveal the black teddy to Ross). What do you think baby?

Ross: Oh Rachel your beautiful.

Ross takes Rachel in his arms & kisses her deep on the lips; she opens her mouth quickly as to invite his tongue into her mouth. Ross's hands are going up & down her body enjoying every touch that he gives her. Rachel is doing the same. Then Ross picks her up & places her on the bed ever so gently.

Ross: I think its time for this to come off, don't you?

Rachel: Whatever you think there Mr. Geller. I am all yours; do with me whatever you want.

Ross very carefully removed the teddy from her body, slowly of course examining every part of her body with his hands as he removed her clothing, placing soft tender kisses on her neck. Rachel was in heaven. He always knew just how to touch her to make her feel so good inside.

Rachel: Ross shouldn't I be doing something for you to right now.

Ross: Rach I wanna please you first. This is your night.

Rachel: Umm honey I thought it was our night.

Ross: Oh it is but right now this is for you.

Ross continued to remove the teddy. When he got down to Rachel's bellybutton she lifted herself up so that he could take it all the way off of her. She was now almost completely naked in front of her. Even for someone who had given birth a year earlier she was thin & toned. She worked hard to loose the weight she had gained being pregnant. Ross took her thigh high panty hose off one at a time. Kissing her legs as he removed each one. Rachel was enjoying this very much she squirmed with each touch & moaned quietly. Ross then got out some massage oil from the nightstand. He told Rachel to roll over; he was going to give her a massage. Placing the oil on her back he began to massage her, going up & down her back, down her buttocks, (paying special attention to this area). Then down her legs & to her feet. He then rolled her over & got more oil & placed it on her breasts & down her stomach. Rachel was in heaven she didn't know if she was going to be able to take much more.

Rachel: Ross honey I want you.

Ross: (laughing) I want you to remember but I also want you to see how good I can be with my hands.

Rachel: I know how good you are with your hands; I want to feel how good you are with another part of your body to.

Ross: Well you know how good I am with that to but tonight its gonna be even better.

Rachel: Ross just don't torture me much longer I need you inside me.

Ross knew that Rachel wanted more but he wanted her to feel special tonight. She although couldn't take anymore of his teasing. Feeling very alive inside Rachel threw herself up off the bed, knocked Ross down & made the decision that it was her turn to please him. She took the massage oil & rubbed it over his chest, kissing him as she did this. Slowly going down his body she made her way to his penis. He was very much at attention from the night's happenings. Rachel took his penis into her mouth. Paying special attention to his shaft she also massaged his testicals with her hands very gently.

Ross: Ohhhhhh Fuck Rachel.

Rachel just let him squirm under her & continued pleasing her man. She could feel that he was about to cum she looked up at him & for the first time ever told him it was ok, she wanted to taste him.

Ross: Are you sure honey.

Rachel: Ross if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be doing it now would I.

Ross: No I guess not.

Ross couldn't hold it in any longer he exploded in her mouth. She gagged a bit at first but was ok.

Ross: Oh honey that was amazing.

Rachel: Yeah it sure was but I hope you are up to the challenge again because I need more then that you know.

Ross: Oh I think we can give it another go.

Rachel didn't take long getting her husband hard again, for him it didn't take much with her. All he had to do was think about making love to Rachel and he was ready to go. Ross took his wife & lowered her body onto his penis; she slowly began to ride his cock while he massaged her breasts ever so gently. They were very much into their love making when Ross remembered something.

Ross: (breathing heavily) Rachel honey we forgot a condom.

Rachel: Ross I don't care just make love to me.

Ross: But honey

Rachel: Ross if you don't stop it your gonna kill the mood (she says while still riding him) & then I am gonna have to kill you.

Ross: Ok, I must say though this feels great.

Rachel: Yeah it sure does. Ross what if I get pregnant again.

Ross: Well honey if you do I guess we will just have another baby hanging around & a little sister or brother for Emma.

Rachel was very happy with what Ross had told her about another baby. She had never really thought about it much but in the heat of the moment she was very happy that the option of another baby was open for them.

Rachel: Ross I am close.

Ross: Yeah honey so am I

They both came at the same time. They were both exhausted from their passionate night of love making. Ross laid in bed holding his new bride close to him letting her know that she was all he ever wanted.

Well folks that's it for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am going to start another one possibly within the next couple days so keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
